The Wow Effect
by helaluvE
Summary: Kurt keeps getting distracted and he blames Blaine entirely.  Klaine fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own them. Thank you for rubbing it in!

A/N: This is just a piece of fluff to keep us going until the show comes back. Drop me a line and I might come back with more. A little warning, this is my 1st glee fic and my first slash ever. Please be kind.

_**The wow effect.**_

Blaine Anderson. Now, there were two words that could brighten someone's day. Kurt's day, to be more precise but certainly, it wouldn't be hard to find someone who agreed with him. Blaine just had that effect on people. There was something about him. You couldn't really put your finger on it and shout: "There! That's it! I found just the thing that makes him so freaking fantastic!" but it was definitely there and, boy, did he have it in abundance. Although, some might argue that, given enough time, they could crack him. Find faults in him. After all, Blaine was only human and humans are entitled to some flaws (some more than others). Kurt was ready to concede the point but there was nothing "only" about Blaine Anderson.

Quinn called it the "Knight in shinning armor" phenomenon. No girl, and obviously Kurt was no exception, could fight against someone who rescued her. Santana countered that it was hard to resist someone oozing so much sex appeal, shinning armor or not.

Tina liked to mention his good character. Blaine was a gentleman; kindhearted, honorable and always ready with a smile. Nice people were rare enough, it would be tragic to let go of one of them. She also liked to mention his abs... something Kurt couldn't really hold against the girl; she had a point. A strong one.

Rachel was an easy win (a voice like that and the charisma to go with it; Rachel was actually easy to satisfy). Mercedes adored him (how could she not when he made Kurt so deliriously happy). Even the boys liked him. "He's cool," Finn had declared after an afternoon of Mario Kart with Puck, Artie, Sam and Mike. And that apparently was that.

Kurt called it the wow effect. Blaine was jaw dropping-tongue lolling out- heart racing- swoon worthily awesome. That feeling deep in your chest, tight in your stomach, crawling under your skin and taking over your senses. That moment in time that encompassed all thoughts, hopes and dreams. Somehow, Blaine personified all that and Kurt didn't care what anybody thought of him; he was ready to shout his adoration from rooftops.

Unfortunately, said adoration had led him straight to where he was now. In considerable amount of pain. And if the good doctor kept probing him, tears wouldn't be far behind.

"All set!" Doctor Hotchkiss finally exclaimed with a grin. Kurt refrained from rolling his eyes, but just barely. "It's what we call a hairline fracture;" he said turning to Burt Hummel who seemed to have forgotten how to use his lungs. "Don't worry, Mr Hummel; Kurt will be as good as new in a matter of weeks," the overly joyful doctor said with a smile bordering on manic. Burt sighed in relief as he listened to the doctor's instructions concerning Kurt's plaster for the next month.

_'Good as new, my butt!'_ Kurt thought with a shudder. There was no way he could make this ugly piece of plaster look stylish. He looked down at it and sighed mournfully. The good doctor had obviously never suffered through a fracture because it wasn't nothing and it hurt, oh so very much! Kurt wasn't about to let it show, though. There was no need to worry his father.

Doctor Hotchkiss shook Burt's hand and was soon gone, leaving father and son alone.

"You alright?" Burt didn't waste words. It was fine with Kurt; his father used them so well when it mattered.

"I'm fine, dad. Please, don't worry. It's more of an annoyance than anything else, really," Kurt reassured trying not to look uncomfortable. How could something named after hair could hurt so much?

Burt nodded, looking a bit unsure. "How did it happen?"

"Glee club. I got distracted during a tricky choreography and slipped. Stupid, really," Kurt managed to contain his blush until he got to "distracted". After that, the distraction itself popped into his head and the blushed blossomed so magnificently upon his cheeks, it was a miracle he didn't burst into flames.

Unfortunately, the blush made his father worry. "You're sure that's the whole story?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and more concern, if that was possible. "That Karofsky kid didn't push you, did he?"

If it weren't for the mention of Karofsky, Kurt would have been glad his father didn't become a mind reader. "Karofsky doesn't attend Glee club, dad," he explained with a roll of his blue eyes. "If he did, we would have avoided a lot of drama this year," he added jumping off the examining table. "He doesn't bother me at all. Ever since I got back to McKinley, he's been keeping his distance."

At the mention of his former terrifying bully, Kurt felt that odd feeling squeezing his chest. A mixture of sorrow and happiness that was hard to explain and harder still to accept. Karofsky had darkened his memories like no one else ever would and yet if it wasn't for him, he probably wouldn't have met Blaine. In a strange, sick and sad turn of event, Kurt owed the confused boy his first love. '_Oh fate, thou art a cruel bitch!' _Kurt thought with a sigh.

"Where's your bag?" Burt cut into his thoughts.

"Finn has it, I believe."

"Let's go then. They're all waiting," Burt mumbled with a kind smile. "Blaine has probably harassed a nurse to tears by now," he added with a teasing glint in his eyes that still surprised Kurt.

After a few months of dating Blaine he should have gotten used to this playful side of his father. He obviously had not because he blushed furiously. He wasn't sure of the cause though. Was it more because of his father's tone or his words? Nonetheless, he directed a pretend scowl at his smirking father (just to keep face) while giant butterflies in his belly made it almost impossible for him to walk straight.

When they walked into the waiting room, the Glee kids gathered around him, fussing and caring like only they could. It made Kurt's chest expand with wonderfully warm feelings to know that despite their differences, they cared about each other and they showed it.

A tall, dark and beloved figure stood by the vending machine, probably deciding to wait for the chaos to settle down. _Wise man_, Kurt thought with a dreamy sigh.

He managed to smile politely at his friends and accept their hugs and (mostly) kind words. He even laughed at Artie's quips and saved a few reassuring words for Mercedes and Finn. Considering the pain he was in and the handsome boy waiting for him, Kurt thought he deserved a medal in friendship for managing to stay put for so long. Sometimes, friends, as lovely and comforting as they could be, were just not enough.

So he quietly distanced himself from them and walked toward his boyfriend. By the time he got to where Blaine was standing, the Glee clubbers had slipped away but not before indulging in a few cat calls, teasing words and knowing snickers. Burt had already left the waiting room to take care of the paperwork for Kurt's release.

"If you'd stayed at Dalton, this would never have happened," Blaine said reproachfully. Kurt was too wise to fall for that tone, though. Blaine wasn't really angry, it was simply the easiest emotion to deal with right then. Kurt only had to look into those lovely caramel eyes to see it. They were filled with so much concern, his chest tighten to the point of pain.

Not to mention that Blaine's word were completely untrue. He didn't know it, of course, but he had been the reason for so many small injuries during Kurt's Dalton Academy days that he had considered (very briefly) quitting the Warblers.

The scar on his left thumb was due to a vivid daydream involving Blaine, a hot tub and very little clothing. So pedestrian but very efficient. Too bad Kurt had been holding scissors at the time.

The first time they had rehearsed _Bills, bills, bills_, Kurt had stumbled at Blaine's (magnificently suave) entrance, causing half of the team to fall on their uniformed asses. Kurt manfully accepted to stay seated for the rest of the practice and proceeded to avoid every pair of eyes for the next half hour. But, really, who could blame him? Blaine had such a way with entrances. In the end, it was clearly his fault. Even today's fracture (hairline-y or not!) was Blaine induced.

"I'm fine," Kurt assured, taking one of Blaine's hand with his un-plastered one. He looked up into his boyfriend's eyes and felt the ever present butterflies flutter their giant wings.

The wow effect.

The _Blaine_ effect.

He was so damn gorgeous, it was maddening. Even now, with his hair all over the place and his disheveled clothes (his tie and jacket were missing and his sleeves were rolled up his arms) he still took Kurt's breath away.

"You look like hell," he teased with a smile in his eyes. If this was hell, it was no wonder so many people sinned. Blaine looked down at his toes, biting his lips in embarrassment.

"I got here as fast as I could after I got Finn's text but the _nurses_ wouldn't let me see you," he explained looking for all the world like a little boy. Kurt's heart stumbled in his chest at those word and the way Blaine almost growled the word "nurses".

He squeezed the hand he was holding and when Blaine looked up, Kurt leaned over and kissed him with all his heart, his soul and all the unwritten songs a kiss like that could inspire. Blaine's lips were always so warm and eager. Soft and strong and utterly delicious. It was a wonder Kurt didn't end up in the hospital more often with the dozens of distracting fantasies of Blaine's kisses he had on a daily basis.

When they broke apart, Blaine looked a bit less concerned and a bit more ready for action. Unfortunately, they were in a public place and Kurt's father was bound to walk back into the waiting room any moment now.

"Soon," Kurt promised in a whisper against Blaine's lips. The other boy smiled gloriously and Kurt couldn't have stopped the next series kisses even if his life depended on it. He simply couldn't let a smile like that slide; it was sacrilege.

"You're kind of amazing," Blaine said, his lovely eyes dancing with all kinds of deliciously promising mischief.

Kurt smiled a big toothy smile. "Soon" he whispered again, feeling that wow effect again. The one that kept them coming back to each other.

Fin,

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed it! I had suck a blast writing this. Please, drop me a line.


End file.
